Snowball Effect
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Snowball effect means a tiny snowball rolls gently down a hill, but build up more snow away the way, getting bigger and faster until it becomes out of control and unstoppable.


Sanji tutted loud and clear as he glared at his captain from the corner of his eye, he was standing too close.

The chef placed the overly large cake down, and reached for the piping bag he prepared earlier and began piping stripes over the top, he carefully kept them in line and so focus on the task at hand he made a deadly mistake. Sanji forgotten that Luffy was close.

He stepped back as he piped and his elbow hit the rubberman's chest, because he was forcing the cream out of the piping bag his arm muscles were tight; going into the chest, his arm strung forward making a mess of the cake's design.

Sanji gritted his teeth and threw his piping bag to one side and turned to grabbed hold of the captain. The piping bag hit a rolling pin, that spun around and then rolled off the work surface and on the floor, right under the feet of Usopp who was returning some plate. The plates flew into the air as Usopp's arms went back and he done a little dance to keep himself from going down.

The plates landed with a crash of the dining table, waking the sleeping Zoro; walking with a sudden start he reached for his sword and blindly slashed out at a invisible emery, Nami cried out in surprise dropping her book she had been so engrossed, in her confusion she went for her Sorcery Clima-Tact, she slammed it downwards causing a heavy fog, causing Brook to scream in panic when he walked through the door. The skeleton ran around shouted that they were under attack, making Usopp join in.

"Where are they?!" Zoro roared out more awake more, he could only sense his own crew mate.

"I don't know!" Usopp shouted to him, "Someone knocked me off my feet!"

"Someone threw something at me!" Nami replied as she eyed up the fog she made, looking for the emery.

"What is it?" Robin voice came from the doorway, "What's wrong?"

"We have an invisible attacker!" Brook spoke up, trying to see through the fog, "They came from the shadows!"

"The shadow!" Chopper screamed in fear, who stood at the feet of Robin, "Where are they now?"

"Somewhere in this room." Zoro growled out unmoving from his place, "Where is our captain?" A mumbling sound was heard, sounding like Luffy being gagged.

"They have Straw-Hat-Bro!" Franky shouted from somewhere behind Robin, who was walking further into the room with her arms crossed waiting for anything. The fog was beginning to clear, and the Straw-Hat Pirates carefully moved closer to where the sound came from.

"Oi captain..." Sanji said in a low voice as he held his hand over his mouth, "Do me a favour and don't say anything."

Luffy blinked and stared at Sanji, he was red faced with embarrassment. The captain held his laugher in, wanting to save face for Sanji sake.

Luffy reached down and grabbed a piece of broken plate that landed by his feet. And he threw, but the way he threw it caused it to curve, making it seem like it came from another place. Luffy easily broken out of Sanji's grip and leaped up taking the chef with me while he jumped for the window; he was so silent, that nor of his crew saw him, not even Robin who has eyes at the back of her head...really.

Luffy landed on the roof of Sunny and place Sanji beside him, he gazed at his chef before looking out to sea. The captain grinned as he spotted a pirate ship coming from around an island.

"Oi Sanji!" Luffy said as he pointed to the pirate's ship, the blonde frowned as he saw it and glanced at the straw-hat idiot, "Come save me!" Luffy said grinning like made, as he stretched out his arms on the mast and with a couple of bounces he rocketed towards the pirate ship leaving Sanji opened mouth.

"THE HELL!?" Sanji screamed as he jumped down off the roof and ran towards the railing staring in disbelief as his captain's form disappeared onto the other pirate ship. Many feet was heard behind he, Sanji turned to see his crew running up to him. They stopped and stared at him in question.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked as she reached him, "What going on? Where is Luffy?"

Sanji gritted his teeth visible, causing the others to worry; unable to sat anything he pointed behind him at the other pirate ship that was sailing.

"That stupid idiotic moron!" Sanji said through his teeth, he really did not know what has to say, "Nami-san! We need to get over there!"

"Right!" Nami nodded and turned to the others, as they waiting for orders to turn the ship. "Everyone turn Sunny around, we need to get in the full wind and use Paddle System at the same time!"

"Can't we use-" Usopp began up was stopped by Franky.

"We need that for our get away!" Frankly said as he started running towards the haem. Zoro eyed up the chef for a moment, but said nothing. There was something missing about, but could not put his finger on it.

"Luffy is safe." Robin said with a deep frown as she opened her eyes, "For now. They seemed to have sea-stone cuffs with them, and tied him to their mast!" That made the Straw-Hat Pirates move faster, the blonde chef shook his head as he hurried with the sails along side Zoro.

What seemed like forever they turned Sunny around and headed full speed towards the pirate's ship, readily themselves for battle. Sanji tapped his foot against the wood, promising himself that he would make a cake for his stupid captain and shoved it right down his throat.


End file.
